


my heart will go on

by berryargento



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pirate!AU, Romance, headcanons are not mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: She already had what she forever sought for, why bothering to go back?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by twitter user shuutah's (also alabastastaga's) headcanons of KanaDia AU @ tumblr.
> 
> Uhh. Ok. Am I allowed to make such imperfect fic for a very sweet headcanon ...? Anyways, Love Live isn't mine.

 

“I refuse.”

There’s no room to argue with her, it seems, even though what Kanan had experienced was even more gruesome, more foul-mouthed pirates who’ll never falter to fight by words just for a piece of gold. She preferred to duel with fists instead since she’s not very good in dealing things by mere negotiation, and here she is: crossing with Kurosawa Dia is a real deal.

“But, Dia, it’s dangerous out here,” the head of the ship sighs. “Lousy pirates might come to chase us and this ship might sink and—”

She simply wants to sort things out and take Dia back on her own to her home. Her crew agreed, Hanamaru already set their ship course to the town, all that left is to break things to Dia, which is harder than Kanan thought.

“Kanan-san, I know about that!” Dia raises her voice. “How long do you think I have been here to not know about the danger?”

“Dia, listen to me, I—”

Yes, it was great that the Lady Luck still by her side, Kanan manages to flee from her attacker, Captain Watanabe, who wanted Dia to be back. The battle was fierce but they managed to left unscathed and their ship received less to no damage. As of now, they have been away from good, sailing calmly on the sea with no sign of You chasing them.

“I said, I don’t want to be back.” Dia steels herself from Kanan’s rock-solid argument. “Even you already turned your ship back, I’m refusing to land.”

Kanan doesn’t know what to say. Can’t this girl just listen to herself for once? “Why? Your home is _there_ , not here! I’m a pirate, I’m the one who kidnapped you and now you refused to come back to your home when I allowed you to?”

_Kanan had lost count at how long she has been ‘a pirate’ who’s ‘mistaking her target’ to get the money. She has been sailing with Kurosawa Dia along with her small band everywhere; revealing her world for the ‘fake kidnap victim’ to see, dealing with Dia’s inconsistent form of annoying scream every second, yelling at each other to reach a point of no conclusion—_

.

For once, she sees Dia clam up, speaking no word in their heating argument. Usually, the raven-haired lady will push Kanan to no end, not the one who will fall quite without winning or getting what she wanted. Kanan will be happy to turn Dia’s way of thinking before Dia realized they have been talking the same topic, sometimes she would laugh it off or chasing Kanan angrily.

Kanan tilts her head, “Dia …?”

“I can’t really argue in this, huh?” The raven-haired girl inhaled before she speaks, a crack of a smile is visible there, Kanan doesn’t clearly get what it meant. “Then, may I have a last request before you send me out?”

.

_“Are you sure about this, Lord Captain?” Yoshiko is the one who objects when Kanan tells her plan._

_Kanan nods, “We can search another way to get money, don’t worry—“_

_“That’s not what Yoshiko-chan meant, zura,” the chestnut-haired navigator adds. “It’s not about Dia-san as a hostage for ransom, zura—it’s about you and Dia-san.”_

* * *

“I wonder what’s Captain thinking, zura.”

Yoshiko is cleaning the viewfinder as Hanamaru speaks, checking the direction once before turning the wheel to the left, thirty degrees. It might take another twelve hours before they reach the land at that speed, hopefully, it won’t start to rain soon. The navigation room is pretty much calm, still taking in their captain’s decision to turn back to where they have fled.

“By taking that loud hostage home?” Yoshiko says. “Well, isn’t it nice, I mean, it’s a mistake to take her, it’s the right choice to take her home, right?”

“Come on Yoshiko-chan, you do know _what I mean_. I thought you already know the moment you interrupt Captain, zura!”

“Oh … _that_ ,” her eyes rolls. “I don’t want to hear our Lord Captain start to bawl after we let that loud hostage home.”

Hanamaru travels her sight over to her front where the deck is, which is pretty much pitch black with a help of only single lantern. Kanan orders them not to light the main deck to hinder other ships from seeing the ship. The navigator then notices another lantern lit, much smaller ones near the back stern, far for the navigator to recognize who’s who, but she already knows pretty much without bothering to check.

“… The night’s still young, zura.”

“Eh? What do you mean, Zuramaru?”

“Stay put on the lookout, Yoshiko-chan, we need to watch out of other ships~”

* * *

Stars glittering the sky without wandering clouds, a perfect night for navigating and stargazing, although not with the sight of the moon to shine around. The night air is strong, keeping the ship moving smooth and steady.

“Don’t you realize it’s dangerous?”

“I do.”

“Then why?”

“I also know you will hold me.”

Kanan smiles to herself.

“I see that the hostage entrusted her life to her captor?”

“H-Hmph.”

Drops of emerald stare to her wandering amethyst as it leaves slowly, looking forth to the stern area. Dia takes her step, feet climbing half of the rail, before spreading her arms wide, welcoming the night air.

Dia fears nothing, Dia is not afraid of falling below the cold sea, because that warm, captive embrace wraps around her waist; strong and guarding.

“I wanted to try this for so long,” Dia mutters. “I’m glad I can experience it with someone that I love.”

Kanan can feel her heart stops, the blue-haired pirate rests her head to the crook of Dia’s neck, her voice comes muffled. “… Dia.”

“I know … it’s time for me to go home, right? We are _different_. You have your home—this ship—and so am I, the Kurosawas, Ruby is waiting for me to be home, too,” she trails. “But I—how can I lost someone who I cherish very dearly, Kanan-san?”

_Though Dia is very hard to deal with, she has those time when she’s in her own world, one that Kanan would adore in secret._

_Dia is plainly stupid, in a good way—she didn’t care about most of the common senses, it is laughable, partly. She clearly enjoys the sea but she never acknowledged it. She is a good dancer, although a harsh teacher when Dia took her feet and hands to start dancing on the deck._

_Also, Dia has soft hands, so as her lips—_

“I know it’s selfish, it’s _wrong_ , I—”

Dia is taken aback as Kanan brings her down, letting her back hit the wooden deck floor as they land, the hug stays the same. The raven-haired lady wiggles free, rolls over to check whether Kanan is alright from their free fall when Kanan strongly pulls her hand down for their lips to meet.

[ _How long will it take for you to whisper an exact answer, Matsuura Kanan?_ ]

They kisses, soft press to longer, lingering, needing touch to each and to other, watched by million stars above.

“I don’t want you to go,” Kanan says breathlessly, cupping Dia’s reddened cheek gently. “Yet I want you to be happy to be back,” she can feel her eyes tear up, similar to those glints of emerald, which staring at her softly. “I want to travel with you, but I always remind myself that it’s not your place here—you’re not fit in such dangerous environment like this, Dia. I don’t want you to be hurt.”

{Which one is the most selfish, they wonder?}


End file.
